


Kaid Lavellan and the Dreaded Druffalo

by Taryndactyl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Druffalo, F/M, I wrote this a while ago for an inquisitor week, Kaid Lavellan, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taryndactyl/pseuds/Taryndactyl
Summary: Inquisitor week circa 2015, day 4:  (LEAST) Favorite Side Quest MissionsOr the how to guide for how to get a druffalo to follow you
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 2





	Kaid Lavellan and the Dreaded Druffalo

**Author's Note:**

> Below the horizontal line was a different drabble, but they're kind of related and very short so I thought it best to combine them.

When you're as powerful as I am you never think you'd would have to go after a druffalo. Like, obviously, you have more important things to do.

Well it doesn't matter now, I'm already here attempting to lead the beast home. As you can probably tell, I wasn't having much luck.

"Oh come on! How do I get it to follow me?" I asked my companions.

"I've heard that if you stick some of it's shit on your head and pet it a little it'll follow you," Varric responded.

Eyeing him carefully I asked if this was true. Cassandra said she knew of nothing to make a druffalo follow you and Dorian said he heard something similar to Varric's. Since it was nearing dusk, I was ready to try anything. So, I strolled over to a pile of poop, placed on my head and petted the druffalo. I should really learn the extent of my luck as it decided it did not like that and attempted to bite me. Pulling my hand away as quickly as possible I turned and glared at Varric. Both Varric and Dorian were standing there laughing their asses off like the pair of idiots they are while Cassandra, bless her, was trying not to laugh, ultimately failing. Cassandra grabbed some leaves to get most of the shit off of my head.

"I can't believe I trusted you!" I yelled before walking the exact other direction in a fit. That of course is when I heard leaves crunching behind me. Whipping around I saw the dreaded druffalo start following me."For fucks sake!" I exclaim before returning to the original quest at hand.

* * *

"Why are we sent to do the most meaningless stuff. Like, really, you could get that druffalo yourself! Or you know, buy a new one!" Kaid had been complaining to Cullen for the past hour now. This was a common occurrence, as once she finally got back from her travels, she would head up to Cullen's with something that irked her. Cullen had learned it was best not to interrupt her because, if he did, she would find someone else to complain to, who would then complain to him; it was better not to go through that cycle. They were sitting on his bed, her head in his lap turned to stare out the window. His windows had a nice view of the mountains that span around Skyhold. The mountain this window looked at was her favorite, because it meant that she was with him, and it reminded her of him if she wasn't.

Usually these sessions ended with her falling asleep so he wasn't surprised to hear silence shortly after. What did surprise him was Kaid whispering, "Cullen?"

"Yes?" He replied returning to stroking her hair after the shock of hearing her.

"If I come back-"

"When."

" _When_ I get back, can we just forget that all of this shit happened. Move to anywhere as long as it's far away from here where we can settle down and live peacefully with our kids.... I mean, if...if you want-"

"I'd love to," He said kissing her forehead," but let's not forget everything," Cullen finished smirking. Not a second later was he pulled into a short, but sweet, kiss from the Inquisitor.


End file.
